Where the Wild Things Are
by raok
Summary: What's a girl to do on her 18th birthday? Get her first tattoo of course! What happens when Bella and Alice take a weekend trip to Seattle for tattoos and they run into Rosalie, Edward, Jasper? What's a girl to do with a man covered in ink?


**Tattward & Inkella One-Shot Contest**

**Title:Where the Wild Things Are****  
**

**Pen Name(s): raok and theotherbella**

**Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**Disclaimer: We don't own jack shit... a pair of laptops, a latte, and a shit ton of post its. Everything remotely Twi belongs to SMeyer (Queen of all things FTB)**

**To see other entries in the Tattward & Inkella Contest, please visit the C2 page:**  
http://www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/community/Tattward_and_Inkella_Contest/71624/

* * *

**BPOV**

"BELLA WAKE UP IT'S MY BIRTHDAY AND WE NEED TO LEAVE TO GET TO SEATTLE BEFORE ALL THE FUN IS SUCKED OUT OF IT!" Alice yelled, as I heard her soft foot steps enter my room. "Ugh." I huffed, opening my eyes to glance at my alarm clock. The bright red neon lights flashed 8:30. "Alice," I groaned not moving my head from where it rested comfortably on my forearm. "It's not even 9."

"I know! We need to make it into the city ASAP so we can do some shopping before I get my tattoo. EEE! My first tattoo - it's going to be fuckawesome!" I couldn't help but laugh as I sat up slowly and opened my eyes more fully to take in my overly excited friend. "I still don't get why you want one. You do realize they're permanent." I replied, setting my feet on the bed and stretching my arms to the ceiling. "I know they are, but I want one. And I already have the design so it's going to be great," she spat out quickly before crossing her arms in front of her chest and looking at me pointedly. "Well...?"

"Well what?"

She glanced from me to my desk chair where she had already picked out my clothes for the day - jeans and a navy blue tank top. "Alice, you realize we're going to Seattle and not San Diego, right?" I asked her as I collected the clothes in my arms and walked towards the bathroom door. "Yeah, but it's July and supposed to be stupid hot in Seattle today. Thank god we're getting out of this foggy prison," she exhaled, flopping down on my bed and pulling my laptop onto her knees. "Now hurry up!"

Less than an hour later, we were speeding down the windy roads from Forks to Port Angeles and from there it was only a hop, skip, and a jump to Seattle. "So did you dump Mike yet?" She asked, looking at me from the corner of her eye. "I haven't really talked to you since you got back from spending the 4th with your mom in Florida." I raised an eyebrow, glancing at her. "Alice, I just got back last night."

"I know, but still. Quit stalling... so, did you?"

I let out a puff of laughter and nodded. "Yeah, when I got home last night."

Her mouth spread into a wide smile; it was so big you would have thought _she_ had been the one dating him all year and been miserable nearly the entire time. "Good, maybe we'll find you a boy in Seattle then!"

"Probably not."

"Bella it's my birthday, and my birthday wish is for you to meet a hot guy and have crazy sex this weekend."

"This weekend? I thought we were only going for a day. I didn't... bring--"

"I packed for you when you were showering. And yea, I knew if I told you we were staying all weekend you wouldn't agree to it."

"But what if I made plans?" I argued, crossing my arms.

"Did you?" She asked turning to look at me as we pulled up to a stop light.

"Well... no. But I could've!"

She beamed, turning her eyes back to the road. "But you didn't. So we're going to rock it this weekend." She slammed on the gas and we jolted forward as she accelerated quickly.

It was nearing two in the afternoon and we had been shopping since we arrived a little after 11. Needless to say, I was wiped. "Alice, can't we, like, go take a nap or something?" I whined as we continued walking through Capitol Hill.

"No, I have my appointment at 2:30 with Rose and I want to get there early to go over the design."

"What are you getting anyway?"

She smirked mischievously and shook her head.

"Nope, it's a surprise." She looped her arm through mine and began skipping, forcing me to do the same just to keep up. I turned to her and she looked at me as we broke out in a fit of giggles. She slowed her pace and tightened her grip on my arm as we approached the bright blue door that was split in two, the bottom half closed with the top half open peering into the shop. She winked at me and dropped my arm walking inside.

"Hi, I'm here for Rose!" She announced loudly, as I trailed behind her, closing the door.

"And who might you be, darlin'?" A man with ice blue eyes and dirty blonde curly hair asked. He had thick plugs in his ears and both eyebrows pierced as well as the side of his lip. I saw her tilt her hips to the side and push them closer to him, grinning.

"She's here to do me." She retorted. I chuckled at the innuendo and the sight of him visibly gulping as he took in her tiny frame.

"Lucky one then," he replied with a wink.

"Rose! Your girl's here," he shouted, turning a little to yell behind him. "Why don't you and your friend take a seat? She'll be right out."

Alice nodded and I followed her to a short row of cherry red vinyl seats that lined the wall across from the case that held the body jewelry. We heard a bell jingle and both of us turned towards it, watching a tall, curvy blonde wearing patent leather stilettos and a short, dark red sailor dress.

"Pin-up wanna be, much?" I heard Alice say under her breath.

Before I could reply, I felt my throat constrict as I noticed the man who walked in behind her. He was even taller than her, with bronze hair that stood up lazily as if he'd just gone through a rough roll in the hay, and deep emerald eyes that I found my eyes unable to tear away from. His tattoos ran from the bottom of his tight black t-shirt to his wrist on his right arm, and I noticed one peeking out just below the hem of his sleeve on his left side. He followed behind Rose as they both neared us.

"You must be Alice." Rose's voice echoed over the sound of the drilling that could be heard in the distance. Alice jumped up, pulling me with her and I almost tripped over myself. _Brilliant._

"I am, and this is my friend Bella," she greeted. Rose glanced at me and nodded. "Nice to meet you."

She turned towards the fucking green-eyed God and nodded her head in his direction. "This is Edward, he's my apprentice. Do you mind if he's present while I work? I told him about the piece and I think this will be great for him."

Alice shrugged, and glanced at Edward before back towards Rose. "Nope, no prob."

"So, do you have a photo of the design? I want Edward to sketch it out on trace paper for you and then we can go from there until it's exactly what you want. Then we'll more or less trace the outline on your body before filling it. Sound good?" Rose explained.

Alice shrugged. "You two are the experts!" She replied. "Oh, but can Bella come back there, too?"

Rose glanced at me and I looked from her to Edward who was staring at me - at least it felt like he was. I felt my cheeks turn pink at the thought and bit my lip, looking down.

"Yea, no worries. Come on back ladies." Rose turned on her heels and walked back around the main storefront to a room that was divided into a few smaller 'rooms' by curtains of varying bold shades of green, purple and black.

Alice slid the photo of the design she wanted towards Rose and Edward once we had all sat down and Edward took it immediately, beginning to sketch onto the thin, transparent paper. Alice and Rose chit-chatted away while I found myself unable to look away from his messy mop of bronze hair. It had been only a few minutes but I knew I'd been staring at him for too long when he glanced up and looked at me, grinning devilishly. I snapped my head to the side and ran a hand through my hair trying to look completely aloof.

_Yeah, cuz I'm sure that worked._

I sighed with frustration as I saw him duck his head down, getting back to work. This was going to be torture; staring at Mr. Sex with legs and _not_ stare. _Fan-fucking-tastic—thanks a lot Alice._

**EPOV**

Since the moment Rose and I walked in, until just then when I'd caught her staring, I knew there was something different about Bella. She was incredibly calm and subdued, unlike her energetic bud. They were an odd pair, I could tell, but for some reason they worked. I looked back down at the image on the paper that Rose had given me, trying to make it as precise as I possibly could. But that shit was hard. I sighed, shaking my head a little to push my hair from my eyes. It was definitely harder then it looked. _Thank God for all those art classes_.

I checked it a few more times just to be sure before I passed the paper back to Rose, who eyed it appraisingly.

She nodded. "Not bad, Kiddo."

She gave me a grin, which I matched. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella start to smile, but by the time I turned my head she had looked away. Perhaps it was wishful thinking? _Probably._

Rose passed my sketch to Alice, who took it carefully. "What do you think?"

She nodded so hard, she put bobble head dolls to shame. "I really, really, really like it. But Bella - here, look. Do you think it looks okay?" Alice passed the paper to Bella, who took it carefully.

She took it, and I watched her eyebrows shoot up into her hair line. She looked back at Alice. "You're getting your crest?"

"Mhm."

She looked back at the paper, nodded, then back up to me. She smiled softly as she spoke. "It looks great. You're really talented."

Watching Bella eyeing me and smiling was doing stupid things to my stomach. It was almost like everyone else disappeared and it was just she and I. But evidently, I'd been staring at Bella for too long, because Rose cleared her throat. "This is the part where you say 'thank you', Teds."

I shook myself out of my Bella induced stupor, gasping as I came back to reality. "Right…um, Thanks Bella."

She blushed back at me, and I grinned to myself. Either she was a blushing machine, or she felt whatever it was between us, too. Personally, I was more inclined to go with the latter. Rose took my sketch back from Bella and turned back to Alice. "Where did you want it?"

Alice twisted around, pointing to her shoulder blade. "There."

Rose nodded, and we went to wash up and grab gloves before we began. "Did you know Alice before this?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No. She just called about three weeks ago, and we started talking about what she wanted. She's a sweet kid."

My heart dropped. I figured they were young, but...not _young._ "How old is she?"

Rose laughed. "Today's her eighteenth."

Ugh. I let out a deep breath as I dried my hands. It was only a few years, but it was still too much. _Figures_. Rose dried off and handed me a pair of gloves before we headed back to the girls. Alice and Bella were huddled together when we walked in, but abruptly spilt as Rose and I came into view.

"Everything okay?" Rose asked, smirking slightly.

"Yeah, we're good!" Alice said as she bounced. "Let's go!"

Rose put on her gloves, and began to clean Alice's back, then began to trace the outline of her family crest. I watched Rose carefully as she went about her task, but in the back of my mind I couldn't help but feel that someone was watching me. I lifted my head slowly and found Bella's soft brown eyes looking at me cautiously. This moment was different from before. She didn't look away, and she didn't blush. It was almost as if she'd forgotten where she was. I knew that I had. I smiled at her again, and this time she returned it.

"Okay, so we're gonna start. You ready?" Rose's voice broke me from my trance, and turned back to the two of them. I nodded, Alice grinned, and suddenly Bella looked pale. Rose tapped me with her knee and raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. She prepped the gun, and flipped it on. Alice giggled. I rolled my eyes a little. She was such a goof. Rose gave her a grin then set in on her. Everything started out smoothly. Alice wasn't screaming or crying or shouting, so I did a silent victory dance. Then I looked over at Bella. She was white as a sheet. I looked back at Alice's happy face, then down at where Rose was working. The blood. Bella's eyes were trained on the blood.

"Bella?" I asked softly, "Are you okay?" I watched as she took a deep breath, then her eyes went wide. "Bella?"

Rose stopped, and in a hushed voice she hissed, "She's gonna pass out."

I was up like a shot, and almost as suddenly Bella fell into my arms. "BELLA?!" Alice wailed, looking on in horror.

"Take her outside. Get her some water." Rose said, nodding to the back door.

Gingerly, I lifted Bella into my arms and carried her outside. I looked around for a minute and finally decided to sit on the curb with Bella in my lap. I cradled her head in the crook of my arm and gently ran the back of my hand over her cheek. Her skin was so soft it was almost unreal. People just didn't have skin like that. It wasn't supposed to be made so... brittle.

"Bella?" I asked again.

Her eyelids fluttered, and her warm eyes were looking back at me once more. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I looked at her. Then she tensed in my arms.

"God, you even _smell_ sexy. How is that even possible...?" She mumbled.

I laughed a little, shaking my head. "What?"

Bella looked utterly and completely confused. It was fucking adorable. "What, what?"

I smirked, "Uh huh. Play that card."

I watched her blush as she realized where we were. "What... why are you holding me?"

My brow furrowed in confusion as I looked down at her. "You just passed out... you were pale, and... shit, water. You should probably have some water." I lifted her from my lap and put her on the curb, so I could grab a bottle from the vending machine. I brought it back to her, twisting off the cap. "Are you... narcoleptic?"

Her eye brows pulled together and she frowned. "No. I just..." She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, and looked at me apprehensively. "I hate blood."

"Really? Then why'd you come with her?" I asked, gesturing back to the studio.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" She said with a smirk, tilting her head to the side. "I like fainting."

I laughed. "Yeah, I get that. The head rush, right?"

She touched one finger to the tip of my nose, nodding slightly. "See, you know."

I gasped at the rush that moved through the light tap of her finger into my skin. I felt my eyes close as my breathing steadied. I reopened my eyes, and noticed that Bella was watching me carefully. "Yeah," I said, smiling softly, "I gotcha."

Bella smiled warmly, and I watched as her eyes drifted down to my lips. She immediately sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and nibbled at it. I wanted to nibble at that lip. "So... should we get back? Don't you have to watch Rose as part of the apprentice...ship?"

My heart dropped at the thought of leaving her. "I do have to watch her, but its fine. We can chill here until you're feeling better."

"No, it's okay. You go ahead; I don't want my issues to get in the way of your job." She laughed. "I'll be fine; I'm just going to sit out here 'til she's done." She blushed slightly, looking away. "The last thing you need is to have to catch me again so I don't split my head open on your floor."

I leaned over, nudging her with my shoulder. "I don't mind catching you." She blushed harder. "C'mon we can go for a walk."

"I'm fine, really. Please don't feel obligated to babysit me."

I stood up and held my hand out for her. "I don't." She reached up and took my hand carefully and I pulled her to her feet. "Ready?" I asked, tucking her arm through mine.

"So, Alice seems really taken by the guy with all the piercings and the curly hair."

"Jasper? Yeah, he's cool," I said, laughing a little. "Rose says he has 'fuck me' eyes."

She chuckled to herself and shook her head. "No. If anyone does, it's you." Her breath hitched ever so slightly and when I looked down at her; she was completely entranced by the sidewalk.

I laughed at her bashfulness and leaned into her playfully. "You think?"

I felt her hand slide slowly down my arm to rest in my hand, blazing a trail down my forearm. "One doesn't think these things—they simply are. Your eyes _are_ 'fuck me' eyes."

I let my eyes drift down to where her hand had clung to mine, and I immediately noticed how well they fit together. Mine slowly closed over hers. "Well thanks then, but I think I like yours better. Those eyes are fuckhot." Shit. Did I say that last part out loud?

Bella let out a laugh and looked up at me. Then, before I knew what was happening, she was pulling my arm towards her as her back pressed against the side of a building. "They're what?"

I gave her a crooked smile and leaned in to kiss her eyelids. "Fuckhot."

She smirked under my kiss and pushed up on her toes to even out our height. Her lips were merely a breath away from my own. "Well I think your lips are 'fuckhot'... would you mind if I..." Without waiting for a response, Bella's lips brushed against mine lightly. "They taste pretty good, too," she whispered.

I leaned in and pulled her full bottom lip into my mouth, sucking on it. "You're not so bad yourself," I whispered, pulling away only enough to speak to her.

Her arms slid around my neck and she pressed her lips to mine a bit more forcefully. Her lips moved with mine effortlessly, and I couldn't help but notice that it didn't feel like I was kissing some chick I'd only met half an hour ago. It felt like I'd been doing this all my life. Her hand fisted in my hair, pushing me closer and I felt her tongue swipe at my lips. I gently sucked it into my mouth, and began rolling over it with my own. She wasn't just fuckhot; Bella was fuck-awesome, too. We kept at it for a while until we both had to pull away and catch our breath. I let my lips linger over her cheeks, scraping them from the apple to her ear.

"Why does it feel like I've known you forever?" I whispered, placing a lingering kiss on the spot beside her ear.

She began to lightly scratch my scalp, and I felt my eyelids flutter shut. "No idea, but lets try and figure it out."

Her lips found mine again, and I smirked through them. This girl would definitely be the death of me. I kissed her for a while, since evidently I couldn't get enough of her, before pulling away and leaning my forehead to hers. "We should probably head back."

Bella sighed, her lips still over mine. "Okay."

I kissed her again, because I loved that shit, and pulled away. I gave her a shy smile and held out my hand for her to take. Bella rolled her eyes, and laced her fingers with mine while I got us back on track. I had no idea what had happened to us just then, but fuck if it didn't feel wrong. I really and truly felt like Bella and I were meant to be doing shit like that, whenever and wherever we could. Fuck knows I wanted to. In no time, we were outside the studio.

"You think they're done?" She asked apprehensively.

I laughed, and looked down at her over my shoulder. I had never wanted to kiss someone more than I did in that moment. I caught myself just staring at her lips for the longest time. Bella had perfect lips. They were soft and supple, and I bet they would look even better wrapped around my-- STOP. I shook myself from the lust filled reverie. "Probably; why don't you wait here, and I'll go check?"

Bella smiled back at me and nodded. "Thanks, Edward."

I took her hand from my arm, letting my fingers linger a little over hers. I felt like I could power a small city; that's how much electricity was flowing between us. I nodded a little to her, and headed back in just as Rose was bandaging Alice up.

"All set?" I asked. They both turned to look up at me, Rose smirking and Alice grinning like an idiot.

"How's Bella?" Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine." I gestured to the gun. "The blood."

Alice smacked her forehead. "Fuck, I completely forgot."

"Yeah," I said, not really knowing what to do with myself.

"We should go then. THANKS ROSE!" Alice said, bouncing a little more.

Rose laughed, waving her off. "No problem, Alice. See you soon?"

"Definitely." And with that, she was off.

I sighed, slouching against the wall. "Fuck."

"What's wrong, Teds?" Rose asked, peeling off her gloves and cleaning up.

"Nothing. I'm just a fucktard."

She laughed, "No. You aren't. You just like the girl. And that's okay. She's legal. Albeit, barely."

My head shot up, "What?"

"Bella's eighteen numbskull."

Fuck. Yes.

I shook myself out of it almost as quickly. Even if she felt an eighth of what I'd felt, there wasn't any guarantee that I'd ever see her again. And even when or if I did, she'd probably be taken. A girl as sweet as Bella wouldn't stay single for long. Rose tapped my shoulder, pulling out her cigarettes. "Cheer up, Teds. You never know what might happen in the end."

She grinned mischievously, and I followed her outside.

Fuck.

I really, really hoped she was right.

**BPOV**

"So we have to go shopping again," Alice noted quite happily as we took off. I glanced at her, trying my best not to smile as my mind reeled from images of Edward and the feel of his lips on mine.

"...What?" She asked, looking at me sideways. "Why are you looking at me like that? Like you just..." she trailed off before slamming on the breaks in the middle of the street. "OMIGOD BELLA SWAN DID YOU GET SOME?!"

"Alice!" I scolded. "Drive!"

"OMIGOD!" She yelled again as she put the pieces together in her head. "You... when you fainted… and Edmun-"

"Edward," I corrected, watching her face light up even more.

"OMIGOD!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm. "We didn't have sex Alice."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight," she said, turning back to the road as car after car went around her, the drivers flipping her off or yelling at her through rolled-down windows. She waved them off and started off again towards the downtown area. "Well this is all the more reason we need to get you something for tonight."

"What? We're going shopping again?" Ugh, was this never going to end. She laughed, giving me a sideways glance. "Duh Bella. And now it's even more imperative."

"Why's that?"

"Because we're going out with Rose, Jasper - he's the hot one, and your little friend, Eddie."

I groaned as I slouched down into the seat. Part of me was doing an internal happy dance while the rest of me was wondering if this afternoon hadn't been one of those perfect afternoons that wasn't meant to be ruined by a repeat encounter.

"Do we have to go shopping?"

"Well, it's either shopping, or you wear something of mine."

"I thought you said you packed a bag for me?"

"I did, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you use anything in it."

"Fine something of yours, I guess," I finally answered, deciding I needed a nap more than a new outfit I'd wear only once. Her eyes widened as we made a left towards our hotel. "Wow, this Edward must have tired you out if you'd rather deal with one of my outfits than find some kind of middle ground."

"There is no middle ground when we shop together. There's what I like, and then what you decide I need to wear and wind up purchasing." I snapped harshly.

"Rawr," she meowed, moving her hand like a cat clawing. "Someone's a little feisty today. Was it all that hot sex maybe?" She teased, pulling into a parking spot in the underground parking garage. "Alice," I sighed as we made our way to the elevators. "For the last time, we didn't have sex."

"Sure ya didn't." She winked as we moved quickly towards our hotel room.

I napped and Alice did whatever the hell she does when most people are too tired to do anything but pass out. When she woke me up, it was dark outside and it took me a few minutes to remember exactly the 'who, what, where and why's' of what was going on. She walked me through getting ready with such hand holding that I was showered, dressed and my hair was dried before my eyes were 100% open.

"Alice... I'm wearing your mini skirt," I replied, as I looked at my reflection in the full length mirror I was sitting in front of while she finished brushing, drying and semi-styling my hair.

"Mhm. You said you'd wear my clothes."

"Yes," I began. "But it's a mini skirt on you, and you're a good 5 inches smaller than me."

"Right; in the fashion world they call what you're wearing a _micro mini_," She said sarcastically, looking at me through the mirror.

"Alice, I can't wear this."

"Evidently you can, since you have been for the last half hour."

We continued to bicker back and forth until I finally caved (like I always do) and grabbed my pea coat off the desk chair. Alice stopped, yanking it from my arms. "You won't need that. It's summer and still warm out."

"But it won't be at 2 am when we leave," I whined, reaching for it again.

She held it behind her and out of my reach as she shook her head. "No. Bad Bella."

I huffed and reached for it a few more times before rationalizing that I could probably get enough drinks wearing this skirt that they would keep me warm enough to make it from the venue to a cab and from a cab to the hotel door.

"I'm a little offended you haven't said how awesome I look," She replied as we sat in the back of the yellow cab, on our way to meet her new group of friends.

I turned my head, and gave her the twice over look. "Is that real leather?" I asked, reaching down and rubbing the tiny patch of fabric she called a skirt between my fingers.

"Oh GOD Bella. I'm a vegetarian and you're asking if I'm wearing cow? Really?" She asked flippantly.

"Sorry," I mumbled pulling my hand away. "Nice pink top though, very subtle." I smirked, noting her fluorescent pink halter top that fit what little curves she had, perfectly.

"You're lucky I didn't give this to you, and let you get away with just a black tank."

"Yeah, but there's barely any straps."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. They're called SPAGHETTI straps. Say it with me - SPA-GHET-TI. Like what you eat by the bucket in Port Angeles."

I rolled my eyes, letting out a puff of laughter as we pulled up to the bar/lounge where Jasper's band was performing.

"Well! You ready to see Mr. Hunky?" She giggled, throwing open the door and toss a $20 at the cabbie. He smiled appreciatively as we slid out of the car and made our way inside.

We hadn't even been inside 5 seconds when I heard "ALICE! BARBARA!" being shouted across the already fairly packed room. Alice tugged my arm so hard I though it was going to pop out of the socket as she sped through the sea of people towards the voice. She dropped my hand as Rose came into view and she flung herself into her arms, giving her a big bear hug as if they'd known each other their entire lives.

"Barbara, nice to see you again," Rose remarked as Alice pried away and stood beside me.

"It's Bella," I corrected, smiling politely.

She shrugged. "Whatever, same thing right?" She replied somehow sounding and looking sweet as she spat it out.

"Where are the guys?" Alice asked, searching around her.

"Edward and Emmett went to grab a beer. Apparently they needed a guy moment," she replied, rolling her eyes as if she thought that was completely absurd.

"Baby!" A booming voice shouted, as a big brawny mountain of a man scooped up Rose as if she were as tiny as Alice. They kissed quickly before turning towards us.

"Alice, Bella... this is Emmett, my Greek God of a boyfriend," she praised, turning to look at him and kiss his cheek.

He looked from me to Alice, nodding. "Ladies, pleasure to meet -- EDWARD! There you are you fucker. I lost you!" He said, interrupting himself.

At the mere mention of his name, I spun my body around so quickly I nearly made him drop the 2 beers he was holding. He moved out of the way just in time, looking down towards me and grinning.

Fuck, was it possible to orgasm from just a smile? I was beginning to wonder...

"Thank goodness, I was DYING!" Rosalie replied melodramatically, grabbing the beers from Edward's hands and handing the second bottle to Emmett.

He gave me the twice over, raising his eyebrows. "Nice, uh, legs."

As I felt my cheeks turn pink, I was never more thankful for the low lighting. "Thanks." I mimicked his gesture, giving him the twice over. "Nice, uh... everything," I teased, smirking.

He looked up, his eyes meeting mine as he smirked. "I still like your eyes best, though."

I pouted a little before arching up towards him and whispering in his ear. "Not my lips?"

His lips brushed against my cheek. "That goes without saying."

"What are you two whispering about over there." Alice piped up, poking my side.

I winced, accidentally leaning into Edward and I felt his arm wrap around my waist almost instinctively as I did. Alice's eyes flashed from mine to Edward's and she beamed.

"So, Edward. I feel like I should reintroduce myself since you spent more time getting to know my friend over here than at the shop this afternoon," she replied with a playful wink. "I'm Alice, and it's my birthday."

He grinned. "Hey, Alice. Happy birthday."

"Thank you. I just hope that you and Bella aren't the only ones getting some birthday sex on my birthday," she announced, completely unphased by her brazen statement.

"Alice!" I shouted. "For the millionth time we DIDN'T have sex!" My cheeks were probably the color of cherries I was so embarrassed.

She just laughed. "So you keep saying. But you can't say you weren't at least CONSIDERING it." She continued glancing at Edward. "You were, right?"

"I...um...what?" He asked, furrowing his brows.

She giggled. "My friend here, Bella. Actually wait, pause that for a sec. Speaking of friends, where is your sex on a stick friend Jasper?"

"He's backstage. Should be on in a few," he replied, taking a breath as if shaking off her comment.

"OH! I'm going to run and see if I can catch him before he goes on." She put her hands over my shoulders, whispering in my ear. "If you don't see me after Jasper plays, hitch a ride with your man over here, okay?"

I nodded, sighing as I looked up at Edward. I wouldn't of course; if she bailed, I'd grab a cab back to the hotel. She kissed my cheek and dashed off like a bat out of hell.

"So..." I said shoving my hands in my pockets.

"So…"He mimicked, smiling.

I glanced over where Emmett and Rose had been but they had disappeared somewhere into the crowd. I turned back to face him. "Seems like you always get stuck babysitting me."

His hand slid up, the back of it grazing my cheek. "I wouldn't call it babysitting."

My heart began racing at his completely innocent touch, and I felt myself fighting against my body's reaction to jump him then and there. "What would you call it then?"

He leaned, in brushing his lips to my earlobe whispering, "Being with you."

I opened my mouth to speak. To tell him I'd never been this irrational or impulsive before, but would he _please _just fuck me? Just once? But before I could get my verbal vomit out, the crowd starting cheering and hollering; both of us looked towards the stage where Jasper was standing at the center mic, guitar in hand and... _Holy shit Alice was on the stage_. They immediately jumped into their first and second songs, and I moved to get a better look, feeling Edward's fingers twist around my completely unnecessary belt loop as he followed close behind. Once I found a good place to stand and watch, I stopped abruptly feeling his body crash against mine. I knew I hadn't been moving that fast, so I couldn't help but wonder if it had been intentional and he had meant for me to feel his hard on press against my ass. I let out a shaky breath that thankfully was absorbed by the crowd and Jasper's voice. Edward didn't move from where he stood, my back pressed against his front. Instead, he slid his hands to my hips and rested his chin on my head. I smirked, and began rolling my hips, pushing my ass into his groin to the beat of the song. I felt the vibrations of a low growl run down his throat as his hands gripped my hips even tighter, pulling me against his hard on.

His lips nipped at my earlobe as he whispered, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

I turned my head, placing a lingering kiss on his neck sucking softly before I replied. "What does it feel like I'm doing?"

I felt him chuckle against me as he answered. "Dry humping me."

I sucked in a breath before biting my lip and murmuring into his ear, "I'd rather forgo the 'dry' part."

He groaned, leaning his forehead against my temple. "Bella, you have no idea what effect you have on me."

I turned my body around completely so I was looking up at him, his hands still firmly planted on my hips. I slid my hands up his chest slowly before letting my fingers tangle in his hair. I lifted myself up on the balls of my feet as I murmured against his lips. "Then show me."

**EPOV**

This wouldn't end poorly, I realized. Bella wanted me like I wanted her. I wanted her, and that was it. I would have her. I leaned in, giving her a hard kiss. "Wave goodbye to Alice. We're going home."

I kissed her one last time before pulling away and stalking out onto the street. My Volvo was parked just across the way, so I began pacing as I waited. She might not come, I told myself. She could think I was a freak who got off by hitting on barely legal teenagers. Fuck. I tugged at my hair, staring out into the darkness when I felt two slim arms wrap around my waist. Bella pressed her lips to my shoulder blade and ran her hands across my stomach.

"Ready?" She asked.

I nodded. "This way."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her with me across the street. We got into my car and I was immediately speeding toward my apartment. I was nervous, really, because I had no idea how to do this. Well, no. That's oddly put. I knew _how to do this_, but I didn't know how to have a one-night stand. That was something I wasn't sure I wanted to do. But then again, I couldn't have expected Bella to want to be with me. She barely knew me, for fuck's sake. This...this had the potential to be very, very bad.

I looked over at Bella. Fuck, she was radiant. "You're okay, right?"

The smile on her face was so wide, it seemed unreal. "Mhm. Never better. Why, are you okay?"

I laughed, turning into my parking garage. "I'm fine." I pulled into my space and turned to her as I flipped the car off. "I just wanted to make sure that you're okay with this...with me."

She leaned over center console, put one hand on my jaw, and kissed me. She pulled away only enough to speak. "I'm beyond sure. I want this." She kissed me again, "I want you."

I smiled against her lips. "Then what the fuck are we still doing in the car?"

Bella leaned back with a shrug, one hand on the door. "You tell me."

"No idea," I said, reaching for my own door and getting out. Bella grabbed my hand and we walked calmly into the lobby of my building, and took the elevator up to my apartment. When we walked through the door, though, she was on me. She slammed me up against the door and smothered my mouth with hers, her hands on either side of my face. She pressed me to her body fervently, as though that was the only thing she needed.

Fuck knows that was the only thing_ I _needed.

I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth again as I felt her hand begin to roam on my body, lower and lower until they arrived at the catch on my jeans. Bella pulled away slightly, kissing a trail down my jaw and neck as she popped the buttons on my fly. My breath was becoming increasingly shallow as her soft little hand crept to my hard on. It amazed me how she could be aggressive as she kissed me, and yet still incredibly innocent. I couldn't get enough of it. All of a sudden, I felt her fingers hook underneath the elastic of my boxers. Her eyes met mine, and all I saw was desire and passion.

She wanted this... she wanted me.

She nudged them down slowly, and before I knew it she was on her knees in front of me. She eyed my cock carefully before wrapping one hand around the base and running over it in careful strokes. She increased her pressure and let her thumb swipe over the head. I groaned, my head lolling back against the door. Then I felt it; her hot, wet tongue licking in a single wide stroke from the base to the tip.

"Fuck, Bella... that... that thing that you're doing with your mouth... don't stop..."

I felt her closed lips against my tip and she hummed in appreciations. "Edward..." She whispered against my cock before closing those full, perfect lips over my head.

"Fuck..." I hissed, feeling her tongue swipe against it, and delve into the slit to pull up the pre-cum. My hand swept her long brown hair up, and I matted it on her head as she began to slowly descend down my length. Her fist came up to my base again, pulsing against what she couldn't fit. She held still for a second, sucking on me, before twisting her head and her hand in opposite directions and dragging back up my shaft.

"Unnggggggg Bellaaaahhhh..." I moaned. Her mouth...her mouth was fucking perfect. Hands down, best of all time. And it got even better the further she went. With each down stroke, she pushed herself further until her hand became obsolete, and I could feel the head of my cock go down the back of her throat. That was heaven. She nuzzled her nose against my pubic hair, before coming back up but this time moving faster and harder since she'd become accustomed to my size.

My hand began massaging her scalp, and almost like she was mimicking my movements, her hand came up to cup my sack. She pulsed around my balls, working them as she sucked me hard. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer; to be honest, I was surprised I'd even lasted that far. It was just after that I felt my balls begin to tighten.

"Bella... shit... you have to move."

My eyes snapped down and I saw her looking up at me, dragging my cock in between her lips. There was nothing hotter. Ever. I began thrusting my hips into her mouth, rocking as she continued to work me until I exploded down her throat.

"FUCK BELLA!" I wailed, pressing her face tightly to my hips.

She moaned around my cock again as she sucked me dry, then eased it out of her mouth.

I panted down at her. "That...that was fucking epic."

She giggled up at me, licking her lips. "I might like the way you taste here better than your lips."

I dropped to my knees and pressed my lips to hers. It was an urgent, needy kiss. Right then I needed her more than anything. I pulled away, my lips hovering over hers. "Still?"

"Hm, I'm not sure. Maybe we should keep going," she smirked against my lips before pushing them forcefully back to hers.

I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly to my chest as she pushed her fingers back into my hair, scratching at my scalp. She moaned into my mouth, and I pulled away, kissing my way down her neck. "I don't want to take you on the floor."

"Okay...then...where?" She asked with a soft whimper, "Because I'm not going to be able to take you not being buried inside me for much longer."

I groaned, my lips ghosting over the skin of her shoulder. "I have a window seat... I've always wanted to try it out."

She was panting hard. I loved knowing that I could work her up that much. "Okay..."

She pulled off my shirt, and I grinned. "Well, then. Ready?"

**BPOV**

I had no idea where this aggressiveness or confidence was coming from but I liked it, and I could tell by the way that Edward's body was reacting that he liked it, too.

He picked us up and slowly stumbled towards his living room as our lips fused together and our tongues battled. His hands palmed my ass as my legs gripped his waist even tighter. I felt him lose his footing and we tumbled onto the couch, Edward pressed firmly against me. I laughed against his lips as he pulled his head up.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," he panted, looking directly into my eyes then down my body. "Are you okay? Did I crush you?"

I laughed harder and bent my knees up to either side of his hips. "I'm fine, but I'm thinking the windowsill may have to wait."

He grinned and dipped his head back down, brushing his lips against mine softly before slowly moving them along my jaw and down my back as one of his hands slid between us and down to the buttons of the skirt. I arched my hips up towards him as his fingers latched into the sides and tugged my skirt and underwear down. After some careful maneuvering, I kicked off the clothing that had separated us and moved my legs back around him, while his lips continued their descent. My head lolled back slightly as I felt his mouth wrap around one of my nipples, nipping at it with his teeth.

"Unghh..." I moaned, arching my body against him at the sensation.

My head snapped back as his tongue grazed the skin between my breasts and his hand wrapped around the other. That was when I realized the full extent of the artwork on his arms. His entire arm was covered in drawings of characters and themes from the children's book _Where the Wild Things Are_; while his other arm that appeared to be half done was covered in psychedelic drawings depicting time - an hour glass and a clock tower.

His lips moved languidly up and across my collarbone and I shut my eyes, taking in only the sense of touch; his on mine.

"Edward..." I hissed under my breath as tiny shocks of electricity pulsed from his lips into my skin with each soft kiss he left in his wake. His mouth continued to graze along my shoulder and neck, finally rejoining my mouth as his hands continued to roam the contours of my body from my ass to my hips, along my sides and back. I felt one of his hands move and my eyes opened, scared that he had decided he couldn't or rather _wouldn't _do this. His lips broke from mine and his own eyes fluttered opened. The bright green eyes that had made my knees weak earlier that day were boring straight into mine as he nuzzled my nose with his. His fully tatted arm had moved from my skin to prop himself up and was now resting beside my head as he hovered over me. His eyes were searching mine, his facial expression otherwise stoic.

And that was when I realized, he was looking for _me _to give the green light. I smiled shyly at the thought and nodded my head. His lips turned up in an inviting smile before they pressed against my own. I felt him position himself at my entrance and without hesitation slowly slide between my folds. His half-done arm gripped my hip tightly as his head dropped to my shoulder and he let out a groan. We laid there for a moment as I adjusted to his size. When I was ready for more, I slid my hands from his back where they had been tracing lines up and down his spine, to his ass, pushing him deeper inside me.

I rolled my head back and let out a breath, which was swallowed by Edward's mouth. He began moving back and forth and my hips rocked against his to set the pace. His length filled me completely as he pushed himself further in, tilting my hips upward and hitting the spot that made me lose my head. My head flew back as he repeatedly hit my g-spot.

"Edwaaaaard!" I moaned, my hands speeding to grip his hair as he thrust faster into me.

His mouth moved to the curve of my neck as he whispered, "Bella come undone for me, around me. I need you."

I moaned something that not even I could decipher, and arched my body into his. His hand moved from my hip, up my leg to my thigh gently moving it higher and resting it on the top of couch. His hand returned to my hip keeping it elevated as he drilled into me. I was about to beg him to kiss me but before I could, he crashed his lips against mine, not hesitating to pry my mouth open in search of my tongue. He panted audibly through his nose as I shoved my hips down, meeting each of his thrusts. We were both beginning to sweat and I felt a carnal need to taste him. My lips slid away from his, missing the feel instantly as they trailed along his jaw. I laid a row of open mouth kisses down his neck, darting my tongue out to taste before my teeth sank into him.

"Ungh Bella! Fuck... baby..." He moaned into my shoulder as he imitated my actions and bit into my flesh.

That set off the fireworks as my body arched up against his, chest on chest and I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling my body grip him tightly and explode around him. I panted his name into his ear as I clung to him tightly, riding out my orgasm for all it was worth. He grunted, thrusting into me roughly twice more before moving so his forehead rested against mine, and he let himself go inside me. My eyes opened at the feel of his skin and his eyes were watching me, semi-glazed over as he began pumping in and out of me slowly, letting my pussy milk his cock. I tilted my chin up and brushed my lips against his, massaging his scalp with my hands. He grinned a dopey smile as he pulled away and kissed my forehead.

After we had caught our breath, he sat up on his knees and before I had time to protest, he'd thrown me over his shoulder. I squealed in surprised.

"What are you doing?" I asked, laughing a little as we began walking through his apartment.

"Bed," was his only reply as we walked into another room and I felt him ease me down onto the mattress. He moved down with me slowly, sliding his body up, hovering over half of me. His hand reached up to tuck a few stray hairs behind my ear as he kissed the spot just below my earlobe. I cooed and smiled at the gesture as we moved ourselves so we could slide under the covers.

When we lay back down under the thick navy sheets, our bodies turned to face each other and his arm laid lazily over my hips.

"Are you sure you don't want me to leave?" I whispered. I didn't want him to think I _had _to stay over night. I mean, one night stands usually didn't, right? I had no idea, since this was the first time I'd done anything like this.

His face fell a little and his brows knit together. "No, not unless you want to go."

I felt his arm drop away and my chest tightened at the loss of contact. I scooted closer to him, wrapping the arm back around my hip. My arms wound around his neck. "I don't want to go."

"Then stay, please?" He murmured into the curve of my neck as he pulled me impossibly closer against him. I threw my leg over his hip and kissed his temple, nodding against him as my eyes fought a losing battle to stay awake.

**EPOV**

I woke up the next morning wrapped up in Bella. From her shampoo, to her legs to her hair; I was surrounded. I sighed and pushed my face into her scalp, nuzzling it gently. I like this, I realized, this being near Bella and having someone close to me. It was something that I hadn't felt in ages. I heard Bella murmuring something against my chest, but I refused to let her pull away. I wanted this too much, and fuck it if I was being selfish. I kissed the top of her head, throwing one leg over hers.

"Hey."

She sniffled a little and I felt her hands start to trace up and down my back. "Hi."

I pressed my cheek to the top of her head, "Did you sleep okay?"

She placed a lazy kiss under my jaw. "Yeah. Definitely better than I would have."

I laughed, pressing my hands into her back. "You're leaving tomorrow."

It was more a statement than a question, but it worried me that this might be the last time I saw her. What if she did shit like this all the time? What if this only meant something to me?

She nodded against my neck. "Mhm, tomorrow."

Okay, so now what? I liked her, I wanted to know more about her, and I'd just fucked her into oblivion. What next?

"Um, so... I know we're doing this ass backward, but do you think I could get your number?"

She pulled away and looked up at me, surprise all through her eyes. "Really?"

I furrowed my brow looking down at her. Was that not okay?

"Uh, yeah? But I get it if you don't want to give it to me. It's completely understandable." I inched away shyly, hoping I could just evaporate. Yeah, that would've been awesome right then.

She pushed her face into my neck and began nuzzling it. "No, I do. Maybe we could meet up again for dinner or something when Alice and I move onto campus in a few weeks?"

I sighed. Fuck yes. "That'd be cool."

"Maybe..." She started, hesitating slightly, "You'd want to help me move into the apartment I'm sharing with Alice?" She hummed into my skin, "We could test out which is more comfortable--your couch or my bed?"

I laughed, pushing my hips into hers a little. "Yeah, that might be fun."

She lifted up her head and quirked an eyebrow. "Only maybe? If I remember correctly, you seemed to have quite a bit of fun last night." She said with a grin.

I pursed my lips, trying to contain my smile. "Meh... you might have to refresh my memory. What _exactly_ did we do last night?"

Bella rolled her eyes at me, laughing. "Duh, we played scrabble at the bar and then we went late night polka dancing."

"Oh, fuck, that's right." I leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Sorry, baby, but I think I'll pass."

She pouted ever so slightly. "Well, I guess we'll just have to find something else to do this morning."

My lips brushed against hers and my grip tightened around her waist. "Like what?"

I watched as she pretended to think it over. "Hmm..." She pushed me over and straddled my hips. "Maybe checkers?"

I pushed her hips down into mine rocking them slightly, "I was thinking something more... hands on."

"Ohh... like... tag?" She grinned, grinding against me.

I laughed, "Something like that."

She leaned down, kissing me softly. "What did you have in mind then?"

I held her close and kissed her harder, letting my tongue swipe against her lips before I pulled away. "More of that."

"Hmm..." She hummed, "I could get used to that."

I kissed her quickly. "Good." I couldn't see myself ever getting tired of Bella's kisses. "Should you call Alice or something? Tell her where you are?"

She shook her head, making her hair swish against my face. "No. She's probably doing some morning polka dancing with your friend right now, if she's even awake. And if not, then I don't want to be the one to wake her."

I leaned up and kissed her nose. "Well, since you're staying, should we eat?"

She shrugged, wrapping the bed sheet around her body. "Depends, will this require me getting dressed? Because I don't know how appropriate that skirt is to wear at night, let alone for breakfast in the morning."

I propped myself up on my elbows, "What do you feel like? I could run out really quickly and grab coffee--" I stopped myself dead when I looked at her again. She may have been 18, but it must have been a young fucking 18. Good fucking Lord, I felt like a dirty old man.

Bella pulled the sheet tighter around her body, watching me watching her. "What?" She pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, looking slightly self-conscious.

I groaned, flopping back down and shutting my eyes. Why the fuck did I do this? "You're eighteen."

"Mhmm... and when I come back here next month, I'll be 19; that's kinda how time works..." She paused. "Am I too... is my age a problem? Do you want me to go?"

I shook my head, not bothering to open my eyes. "No, I _don't _ want you to go. That's why I'm a dirty old man. Wait, did you say 19 in a month?"

"Mhm. September 13th, so I guess technically a little over a month." She leaned over and I could feel her breath fanning across my skin. "And 22 is _hardly _dirty old man age." She grinned and kissed me.

My brow furrowed as I pulled away. "How did you know how old I was?"

"Alice apparently was getting dirt on you from Rose while we were out yesterday. She's kind of... I don't want to say _crazy _but... protective of me."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure you shouldn't call?"

She puffed out a laugh. "If she didn't trust you, she wouldn't have squeezed me into her washcloth sized mini skirt last night."

I nodded, kissing her again. "So this is okay? You and me? We're okay?" Fuck, I sounded like a thirteen year old trying to get his first girlfriend. What the fuck was she doing to me?

She gave me a big dopey smile. "This is definitely okay, if you and I are a 'we'."

I laughed, looking around. "Who else would I 'we' with? You seem to be the only one here."

She blushed hard, and looked away from me. "I just thought... I mean... never mind."

"Hey," I leaned in, kissing her cheek. "I was just teasing. I like being a 'we' with you." It's been a fucking DAY, Edward. Lay off the chick, a little.

She looked up at me and smiled shyly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to assume that 'we' meant anything... I just, I know you said this yesterday but it's the same for me too; I feel like I've known you forever."

I pushed the hair away from her face and pulled her lips to mine. "'We' means something, Bella. Especially if it has something to do with you and me." STOP FREAKING HER THE FUCK OUT YOU DIRTY OLD MAN!

She beamed at me, smirking. "I think you're going to get my heart into a lot of trouble, Edward."

I laughed, and rolled up so that my body was hovering over hers. She just looked so fucking beautiful, smiling up at me and completely happy. I never wanted to see those brown eyes sad. I leaned down, tracing my nose along the column of her neck before pressing my lips to her pulse point. "I hope not. I don't... I don't want you to be sad."

"I won't be... as long as I have you."

**THE END**


End file.
